The immunological factors invlved in the pathogenesis of recurrent herpes simplex uveitis will be defined. In this study we will use selective immunosuppressors, such as Oxysuran or cyclophosphamide (Cytoxan) to delineate the relationship between recuurent uveitis and either humoral immunity or cell-mediated immunity, as outlined in my original proposal. The nature of the mechanisms inducing the changes in intraocular pressure (IOP) in the recurrent herpes simplex uveitis will be studied in greater detail. As in our studies on primary herpetic uveitis, aspirin and dexamethasone will be used to observe their effects on the IOP in recurrent uveitis. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Oh, J.O., Kimura, S.J., and Ostler, H.B.: Acute ocular infection by type 2 herpes simplex virus in adults: Report of two cases. Arch. Ophthal. 93:1127-1129, 1975. Tessler, H.H. and Oh, J.O.: Type 1 and type 2 herpes simplex uveitis in immune rabbits: Importance of pure virus preparation. Canad. J. Ophthal., 10:277-280, 1975.